My Days at Hogwarts
by MadButSane
Summary: Since you cant just go to Pigfarts ,I have this
1. The Start

Disclamier: I only own me well i think i do

Well where to begin, the start would be the best place. i have moved more times than I dare say but when I turned 11 I found out I was a witch and I went to the only wizardry school in Australia. But we moved to England just before my third year would have stated. So I was accepted to Hogwarts under unusual circumstances. I was sorted before the year started to save me some embossment. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I knew but I didn't know why I was sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting hat tossed up between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. At my old school we didn't have houses just years as we were so small. I have two older sisters but they are both squids that we didn't even know till I got my letter. As my mother is a muggle and my dad was a half blood. He left my mum before I was born.

August 1st

Today was the day I went on the train to leave for Hogwarts my mum and oldest sister dropped me off. At king cross station we look trying to find the gate then we stumbled across an old lady with a fourteen year old boy telling him not to transform near muggles. We ran to them and said hello are you going to platform 9 and 3/4. She said are you a muggleborn. I replied with no I'm a half blood but quickly said it complicated. The boy introduced himself as teddy. They showed us the way to the barrier. As I ran through the whole place filled with steam and the noise was over whelming. I gave a hug to my mum and my sister and said goodbye.

A very long ride

As I boarded the train the last people said goodbye and we were any. I found the cabin that the nice boy named teddy was sitting with three blondes and one brunette. As I walked in and said hi the girl on the end put her head down and blushed madly. Teddy said hello again have a seat. The brunette with the short hair said hello back in a very strong American accent and replied point next to the girl on the end who was blushing this is Skylar the girl next to me is Chloe and that thing wrapped around teddy is Victoire. At that moment noticed that I noticed the blonde stroking his hair think a cat. Oh yer and I'm lily (A/N this is the name of my friend not lily potter) so what house are you in she said in a rushed tone Gryffindor. The girl that still had here head down whispered in lily's ear. "Then said why haven't we seen you before" Lily sad rapidly. Then I began telling them about how I was transferred. When I was done the girl still stroking his head said well that's kind of how my mum and dad met. Teddy replied we all know how they met thought the T.W.T and work. A girl with dark brown hair followed by a tall young man knocked on the door. "Hello these are the chocolate frogs I owe you" said the tall young man. "Hi this is Robert and thank you and this is Vanessa" said Chloe taking the chocolate frogs from his hands. "Hello I'm Siarne I'm new long story I'll tell you one day maybe" I said in a hast "Gryffindor"

"We are in Ravenclaw" Vanessa said "well at least where not in Hufflepuff"

"Are my ears burning" four girls chorused then the group burst in laughed.

"What's going on" a burette with glasses spoke

"Oh hey guys" Skylar open from her corner

"Sky is that you" a medium sized boy said from the small crowd out said the door.

"Jacob what do you want" Chloe said in a harsh manner.

"To see my girlfriend" the boy yelled back "is that ok"

"Knock yourself out me and Lily are going to get changed" she shrieked back.

"Can I come" I asked

I grabbed my thing then followed them.

"What's wrong with Jacob" I ask while we walked to the bathrooms.

"He never leaves us alone"

"Well I li" Lily said but was interrupted

"No you love him" Chloe interrupted

"So you guys are Gryffindor too" I said after getting changed

"Sure am"

"Who were the other three girls that where with the girl with glasses"

"Well Tammy is the blondish one, Lauren is the blonde, and Emma is the one with glasses and Jess is the other one" Chloe said.

By then we were back at our cabin, the crowd had gone. Jacob was whispering in Skylar's ear and she was laughing and Teddy and Victoire where pashing (A/N snogging). When Chloe entered she grabbed one of her books and stared bashing Teddy with it.

"If you are going to do that at is somewhere private" with each word she hit Teddy

"God it's a free country"

Victoire gestured for them to leave.

"So Lily how was your holiday"

"Good same old same old and how about the two of yours"

"Yer same" Chloe said

"Well better now"

The rest of the trip was filled with random conversations about any and every thing.

I had met really good friends that didn't care what I did or who I was.


	2. The First day of maddness

Disclaimer: Alas I only own me well think I do

The First Night

When we pulled up to the Hogsmead station a voice boomed.

"Firs' years" said a large man with black hair riddled thought his white beard and hear.

"Lily friends now" said an unknown voice coming from the carriages.

"This is Jess Tammy Lauren you at least heard Emma" pointing to the four girls from the train.

"Yer hello" I said awkwardly as I remembered the moments after wards

As we rolled into the great hall everything went into a heartbeat. It could have been amazement or just shock.

On the way up to the common room we saw the other girls in my year, five Slytherins who deserve to be, three Ravenclaw girls who are really nice to me but I don't know why there in Ravenclaw. The Slytherin girls were Terasa, Sarah, Maddie, Taylor, Kessiah and well from what I heard they are true Slytherins.

The Gryffindor common room password is banana split I thought I'm never going to forget that as I love them but some people thought it odd but they haven't seen it as odd or mad yet.

My bags were up and ready, I wonder how sharing a dorm with three what I thought nutters would make me less or more mad. At that moment I chose one and stick by it now.

The night was good as the only one who liked to change in front of people was Victoire. We all felt uncomfortable and left the room. We went to the common room, the circular room was inviting and warm. Teddy came down and was waiting for Victoire to come down so we went up to see how she was going. She was still getting ready she was fusing with her hair I swear Chloe would have punched her.

At past midnight Victoire walked in and was in a dazed and crashed on the bed. That morning she couldn't shut up even for her, at hate to yell right in her face to shut up. The first class was double Herbology with Professor Grizwarld. It was rather boring and rather dull as his voice dragged on and on about safety with plants. Professor Grizwarld is a thirty year old man that has dark hair and a large moustache. He has a medium sized gut and isn't very tall.

After the days classes we went to the lake and I was dared to swim in it and I did it but only for 2 Galleons. I was dripping wet, so I randomly offered people hugs. They all refused. Overall I was the best fun I have had in ages as I just let go and let a more weird me take its place.


	3. FIRE

I woke up shaking in a cold sweat with everyone around me.

"Are you ok" Victoire said in shock

"What's wrong" I said lamely just realising Lily's hand was around my wrist, "you look like you saw a ghost"

"You were just screaming and your hair was rapidly changing colour" Lily explained

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said trying to pull the cover over my face

"We know what we saw" Chloe said plainly

"Come on let's just go to sleep" I said closing my eyes but being jolted by Lily

"Please tell us" Victoire pleaded "we don't care we are all just human"

"Fine" I said bluntly "I am shape shifter"

The room filled with an awkward silence that seemed to be endless.

"So is Teddy" Victoire began until Skylar elbowed her in the stomach

"What" I said in confusion

"He is also a were-" she said but again Skylar elbowed her in the stomach

"So" I queried

"So what" Lily said sitting down on her bed

"Let's sleep I'm tired" Chloe yarned

As I snuggled back into my bed my thoughts went thought my head _how did I get her_. Before what felt like a blink of an eye it was morning and Victoire was shaking me to get me out of bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming Shak" I said half tired

"Who is Shak" Victoire snickered

"Sorry" I apologised "just my eldest sister"

"What does she have anything to do with it?"

"Same way she wakes me up"

"Ok" Chloe same way she wakes me up"

"Ok" Chloe said whilst putting on her tie

"What time is it said whilst putting on her tie

"What time is it?" I said rubbing my eyes

"About 20 minutes till breakfast" Lily looked at her watch (A/N the watch runs on MAGIC DUR)

"Sweet enough time to get ready" I said with glee

"I'm going to breakfast anyone want to come with" Victoire said pointing to the girls

"Still getting ready" I said pulling up my skirt "ARGH I HATE SKIRTS"

"Same here" Lily and Skylar said in sync

"You guys go ahead I'll be down soon" I said tying up my tie

The four left the room and I was free to get changed and have a good look around the room. As I slipped on my socks I noticed I was the only one without a poster above my bed. Skylar had a moving poster of the TARDIS, Lily had a poster of Holy Head Harpies, Victoire had a picture of the Wicked Sisters and Chloe had a picture of a horse running around a field. I brushed my hair so it fell over my face and covered my ears.

I straight up my tie and left the dormitory and common room. I heard a distinct American accent which being in a school filled with English teens is not hard to pick out who it was. I ran down the stairs to where the voice was coming from.

"GLUB, GLUB wanna know how I got these scars" I yelled as I saw the bunch in sight

"What was that about" Victoire wondered

"Don't know, bored" I shrugged "why was Lily shouting"

"Skylar said Wizel comics are better than WC when clearly they are not" Lily said with distaste

"Well WC is better" I gestured to Skylar "I wonder what floo powder taste like"

"Don't eat floo powder your organs shall be magically transported places you don't know" Victoire said in a matter of fact tone

As we pasted one of the finale sets of stairs a group of Slytherin where standing there. One put his foot out and tripped over Skylar.

"That's not right" Lily said puffy out her chest to intimidate. Lily was scary and broad. She had a very uncommon build for thirteen year old girl, broad shoulders rather tall but had lovely curvy hips. Still there was something more under her eyes a beauty. I stood by her side and said "Don't mess with my friends"

"What's a little half-blood like you going to do about it" The tallest and most curvy girl said whist chewing some gum

"This" I punched her right in the face

"Bitch got some spark" she replied with disgust "still just stupid muggle fighting"

She shot of a jelly-legs jinx but I know the counter curse unjellyfy. I shot Levicorpus at her so she was shot up in the air by her ankle.

"Wanna fight old school' she said trying to bring herself down

"Say it and I'll let you down" I said pointing my wand at her

"Say what"

"You know what" I said with distaste "say you're sorry, dumb bitch"

"It wasn't me" She said frantically

"Well whoever did it has to own up or she stays like that"

"I did it" a thin brown, shaggy haired boy in the same year as me year spluttered "I'm sorry"

"Good lets go" I said as I waved my wand at the girl still floating. As I looked back I noticed Lily had given one of the boys a bloody nose. I wanted to say Voldermort out bitch's but held back as most wizards still flinch at the name. At breakfast I ate like Ron Weasley as I was extremely hungry after the adrenaline rush. I noticed that Skylar didn't eat meat witch I categorised as information to keep for her birthday. I'm glad I have bottomless pockets put I'm my jumper so I could sneak snacks into class as I usually get hungry in the middle of most classes.


End file.
